Harry Potter y el avada incompleto
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, pero otro mal se avecina y desearán que todo vuelva a ser como cuando Voldemort era el malo. Aventuras! HarryxGinny, RonxHermione, LunaxNeville, LunaxFred, LunaxGeorge. Lean!
1. Encuentro secreto

**CAPÍTULO UNO, ENCUENTRO SECRETO**  
Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por la calle, haciendo caso omiso a los coches que pasaban con estruendo pisando los charcos. Torneó la cabeza, intentando averiguar el lugar exacto hacia donde tenía que ir. Su camiseta de raso azul ondeaba con cada paso, y sus amplios tejanos hip-hop decían de si misma mucho, como por ejemplo su nuevo gusto para con el baile moderno. 

Llevaba al cuello un trozo de ópalo, exactamente la mitad de un ópalo. Oprimió el ópalo con la mano derecha, recordando al dueño de la otra mitad... Ron. Se lo había regalado apenas en segundo curso, y ella sin saber por qué, lo había guardado. 

Estaba nerviosa, pero a la veía feliz, muy feliz, llevaba sin ver a Ginny y Luna todo el verano, desde la muerte de voldemort. No había tenido noticias de Harry ni Ron, y el ambiente con sus padres estaba tenso por la recién acabada escuela y lo que ellos consideraban que tenía que hacer. 

Hermione apresuró un poco más su paso, podía oír las voces de muggles, que, alegremente, charlaban en sus casas y pisos, y se dijo cuánto le gustaría estar así de feliz con una familia... Se sacudió de la cabeza semejantes ideas. Mientras caminaba, recordó detalles de la batalla... 

Recordó como Malfoy les había salvado la vida arriesgando la suya propia, recordó que a no ser por el derrumbamiento de parte de la muralla ocasionado por grawp, a Fred le hubiese alcanzado una maldición asesina, recordó a todos los mortífagos muertos, y torció su cara en una mueca de asco... Y rememoró el beso... autoconvenciéndose que no había sido un sueño.  
Sí, ella Hermione Jane Granger, había besado a Ron en la batalla, y Ron... Había correspondido al beso. 

"Hermione Jane Granger, quítate de la cabeza esas cosas, si te quisiese, te lo hubiese dicho" decía una parte de su subconsiente...  
Alzó la vista para comprobar que efectivamente, se hallaba de pie delante de un ventanuco iluminado. 

Tocó a la puerta, y la ronca voz del mesonero le indicó que entrase. Se dirigió al rincón donde vio a Ginny. 

-Buenos días, Ginny-Dijo la morena 

-Hermione-Chilló Ginny, todo seguido se levantó para abrazarla fuerte- Llevas todo el verano desaparecida... 

*Y mi hermano pregunta por ti* le hubiese gustado decir a La pequeña de los weasley. 

-Es bueno verte, Ginny... lamento no haber contactado... mis padres y yo estábamos por un mal momento-Comentó Hermione abatida 

Ginny la cogió del hombro y la obligó a sentarse en una de las tres sillas que había en la mesa. 

-Ginny... por cierto... ¿Harry vive en tu casa?-Al formular la morena semejante cuestión,

Ginny se puso colorada, y al fin, tartamudeando, consiguió hablar... 

-E-e-e-esto... Si-Respondió extraña 

-¿Y ya sois pareja?-Sonrió Hermione 

-No... -admitió Ginny -Se pasa el día con mi hermano...

Mientras tanto, Luna en su casa, se paró enfrente del espejo, Intentando reconocer en él a la poco agraciada chiquilla que había sido. Pero no la vio. En su lugar había una mujer de curvas provocativas a la que le habían crecido los senos, y se había estilizado. 

Colocándose bien los pantalones pitillo desgastados y la blusa blanca. 

Se afianzó una coleta a cada lado de su cara. Fue hasta el lavabo, y con un poco de rimel y pintalabios que se aplicó correctamente, consiguió estar radiantemente maquillada al natural. 

Volvió al espejo dio un par de vueltas sobre sus talones y se sonrió a si misma en el espejo.  
*bravo por ti, Luna* se dijo a sí misma, justo antes de coger un bonito bolso Negro a juego con sus bambas y dirigirse a la puerta. 

-¿Adónde vas, Luna?-curioseó su padre 

-Papá, quedé con Hermione y Ginny... Te lo comenté ayer-Dijo en un profundo suspiro 

-Cierto, ten cuidado, mi amor 

Tras estas palabras de cariño hacia ella, la adolescente de dieciocho años, volteó la puerta y salió decidida al jardín. 

Dio seis pasos, y todo seguido se desapareció, para aparecerse en la misma calle que media hora antes había pisado una guapa chica morena. 

Luna sonrió. y con los pasos decididos a mitad de la mañana, entró en aquel bar donde sus amigas estaban. 

Entró. Al principio no las vio, pero dejándose guiar por su oído, localizó enseguida la voz de Ginny que se elevaba por encima de cualquiera otra. Se aproximó en silencio hacia ellas, y les tocó un hombro a cada una, haciendo que saltasen literalemente de la silla. 

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando a la recién llegada. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar... 

-¿¡LUNA!?- Logró articular la morena 

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces. No se podía creer que la guapa y estilizada chica rubia y muy moderna que tenía delante fuese Luna. 

-Chicas, ¿Por qué estáis paradas? ¿No me reconocéis?-Preguntó Luna con los ojos bien abiertos. 

Ambas chicas parpadearon en silencio. 

-Luna, por dios, de verdad aún no me creo que seas tú, cierto es que no te ves tu misma...-suspiró Hermione 

-L-U-N-A--Le dijo Ginny.-No te reconocemos... Bueno, siéntate, ¿no? 

La rubia asintió y se sentó. 

Despues de hablar y reír sobre temas poco importantes, a Ginny se le ocurrió comentar la megaidea que había tenido al principio de verano. 

-Hermione, creo que Luna y tu podríais veniros a la madriguera. Hermione, tu duermes en mi cuarto conmigo, y Luna en la casita del arbol de Fred y George que casualmente han colocado mediante magia al lado de mi ventana, y en la cual he instalado un puentecillo de madera para acceder cuando necesito estar sola...-Propuso Ginny 

Hermione y Luna no tenían palabras... 

-¿Creés que podremos?-Articuló Luna. 

*¡Sí! por fin me libraré de que mi papá me pregunte a todas horas* se dijo Hermione interiormente 

-Si, Ginny, es una genial idea.-Aceptó Hermione, pensando únicamente en que en la madriguera estaría Ron, y la casita del árbol estaba al lado de la madriguera. 

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, quién miró a Hermione, comprendiendo.  
Luna las miró a las dos. 

-¿Qué pasa chicas?-Aventuró sin enterarse aún 

-Luna, Hermione se muere de ganas de ir a la madriguera, por lo que seguramente sabrás... 

-Si-sonrió Luna maliciosamente-Allí está Ron 

Hermione desistió, y al fin el camarero fue a su mesa a Darles el menú reclamado hacía escasamente media hora, pues en ese instante, era mediodía.


	2. Traslado

**CAPITULO 2, TRASLADO**

Acabaron de comer pues y Hermione se levantó de la mesa. Luna repitió el gesto, seguida de Ginny. 

-Entonces... Queda claro que vendréis...-Preguntó Ginny preocupada por que se hubiesen olvidado 

-Claro, Ginny. Yo mañana me presento en tu casa-Contestó Hermione, contenta de haberse librado de sus padres al fin, pues si bien eran buenas personas, siempre daban el coñazo. 

-Chicas, puede que yo no aparezca hasta la semana que viene...-comentó Luna, un tanto preocupada por saber que le diría su padre. 

Se despidieron las tres, y cada una se fue por donde vino. Hermione salió por la puerta, acompañada de Luna, pero Ginny cogió su saco de polvos flu y pidió permiso a la dueña del local para utilizar su chimenea. 

Una vez se fueron del local, el local quedó en silencio, no se oían risas, no se oían voces.  
*Estas chicas... alegran el local* Pensó la mesonera, negó con la cabeza y apagó las luces con un movimiento de varita. Se fue a su hogar.

Hermione una vez se despidió de Luna, agarró su motocicleta muggle y se fue para casa. Veía las luces a su alrededor... Las formas se tornaban indefinidas e irregulares, pero esa era una de las cosas que relajaban a Hermione, el sentir que no había nada más que ella y la carretera. Por ser ya tarde, la gente estaba en su horario laboral y pro las calles no se veía a nadie... Recordó el miedo que sintió la primera vez que cogió esa motocicleta, recordó como se balanceaba la motocicleta al principio y cómo perdía el equilibrio. Y tambien recordó, no sin cierta pena, a aquel que siempre la había apoyado, desde siempre... Se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de casa, esbozó una sonrisa, pensar en Ron le hacía quedarse en las nubes, aún sabiendo que él no la correspondía. Dio media vuelta y aparcó enfrente de su casa. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y picó al timbre de la puerta C. 

Abrió su madre. La miró de arriba a abajo, interrogándola con la mirada. Su madre esbozó una sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron. 

-Hola mamá-saludó Hermione sonriendo. Cierto, a su padre no lo echaría en falta, pero su madre era otra cuestión. 

-Hola querida-le devolvió su madre. 

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su madre que se iba a vivir a la madriguera? 

Su madre vio ese brillo de preocupación, en el fondo de los ojos color miel de la adolescente. 

Su madre la cogió de la mano, la entró dentro y cerró la puerta. La arrastró dulcemente al salón, mientras hablaban, y se sentaron en el sofá. 

-Jane... sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea. ¿no?-la interrogó su madre 

-Lo se... pero... ¿está papá?-aventuró la joven un poco preocupada 

-No, salió hace un rato.-La madre la comprendía. Su padre estaba muy insoportable últimamente y Hermione y él no se hablaban. 

-Bueno mamá... ¿recuerdas a la señora Weasley?- su madre asintió con la cabeza, esperando algo muy malo cerró los ojos. 

-Pues... me propusieron irme a la madriguera a vivir... ya sabes, allí podré usar la magia todo el día pues no hay muggles, y... y... -Hermione se lanzó encima de su madre-te echaré de menos... 

Su madre sonrió. Le devolvió el abrazo. 

-Cariño, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, tienes mi permiso... Pero deberías marcharte cuando tu padre no esté, y no le comentes nada o te encerrará.-explicó su madre 

-Gracias mamá... 

Exclamó Ella antes de correr a su cuarto. La esperaban al día siguiente, pero ¿qué mas daba llegar ya? 

Se plantó en su desordenado cuarto. 

*¿Quién pensaría que la sabelotodo Granger era desordenada?* Se dijo a sí misma. Con unos cuantos toques de varita, consiguió meter la mayoría de su ropa en un baúl, y algunos de sus libros más queridos. También cosas necesarias, cepillo de dientes, pasta, peine, diademas, coleteros, maquillaje y otras cosas. Cuando al fin lo hizo, agarró su bolsa de mano, sacó un monedero encantado, y metió el baúl. Luego, se fijo en su cuarto, se veía vacío. Iba a salir por la puerta, pero reparó en un album de fotos de encima de su mesilla de noche. Se sentó en la cama, abrió el album y comenzó a hojearlo. 

Leves sonrisas aparecían en su rostro. 

Reparó en una de las primeras fotos: Su familia, entera. Había dos docenas de hojas de ella en momentos de su vida, siempre con sus padres y familiares. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Habían sido momentos muy felices. 

Cuando aprendió a andar, cuando hizo un concierto de flauta en el colegio muggle. 

Y se fijo en que TODAS las fotos, estaban estáticas. Ante eso una leve risa escapó de su boca.  
Pasó más páginas, y a la mitad de album encontró el resto de su vida. Todos con fotos en movimiento. 

El primer día en el expreso Hogwarts, cuando la nombraron la mejor de la clase, en la enfermería con Ron después de que derribaran su "caballo" de ajedrez, cuando estaba con Ron y Harry en la enfermería después de lo del basilisco, Con Harry después de salvar a Sirius, Con Ginny y Luna en las gradas de quidditch, con Harry antes de la prueba del dragón, Con Toda la orden del fenix... Muchas fotos... Llegó a la última página casi llorando, ella era muy sentimental... Vio la última página con fotos... y cerró el album, poniéndolo en el bolso.  
Ya lista salió del cuarto. 

_Crank, crank_

El sonido de la llave se extendió por toda la casa. Su padre llegaba a casa.  
Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le faltaba. 

¡El diario! 

Sacó su diario de debajo del colchón, y se fijó en la portada. El diario había sido un cuaderno normal y corriente, de tapas marrones, pero ella lo había personalizado. En su tapa había una foto de ella, ron y Harry. Ella en medio, a su derecha Ron le daba la mano, en signo de complicidad, a su izquierda, Harry le pasaba un brazo por los hombros... los tres reían y la foto rezaba: "Siempre juntos... Da igual donde estés." 

Se aseguró que el diario conservaba el hechizo anti-apertura y lo introdujo en su bolsa de mano, en vez de en el monedero, que descansaba al fondo de ese Rojo bolso. 

Los pasos se acercaban a su cuarto, pasos enfadados. Temiendo que su padre la descubriese, quebrantó la norma que ella misma se había impuesto: No desaparecerse. 

Se desapareció sin esfuerzo al lado de su motocicleta. Vio la luz de su cuarto encenderse, y a su padre soltar un montón de estupideces. 

-Adiós mamá-Dijo articulando con los labios pero sin hacer salir sonido alguno.  
Se montó en la motocicleta, y la hizo arrancar. Aceleró sin más hacia su nuevo destino: La madriguera.


	3. La madriguera

**CAPITULO 3, LA MADRIGUERA**

-¡ROOOON! ¡BAJA AHORA MISMO A LA COCINA!-Gritó aquella mañana la señora Weasley 

Ron abrió los ojos lentamente y con mucha pereza. La cama de al lado, donde Harry dormía, ya estaba hecha. Ron sacudió la cabeza, y murmurando por lo bajo, se levantó despacio. 

-Ya voy mamá-gritó con voz dormida 

Nada mas salir de su cuarto, le cayó un cubo de agua en la cabeza, y alcanzó a oír las risas de Fred y George. 

Bajó las escaleras muy despacio, y con su ahora mojado pijama rojo de pantalones cortos y tirantes. Al llegar abajo, se encontró con un panorama extraño. 

Harry estaba sentado en una silla en el comedor, Ginny en vez de ayudar a su madre, pasaba de aquí a allá, rápidamente, buscando algo, Su madre removía trastos en la cocina.  
Ron se acercó a Harry y este le revolvió el cabello rojo. 

-Ron, hoy has dormido mucho, son la... una del mediodía-Suspiró Harry 

-Mama! ¿Dónde están los polvos flu?-Dijo Ginny gritando 

-Si, Harry, vi la hora que es.-le contestó Ron 

-Ginny cariño, los polvos estan encima de la chimeneeeea-le respondió su madre 

-Harry, salgamos afuera mejor, ¿no crees?-preguntó Ron 

-DE ESO NADA SEÑORITO! TE DIJE QUE VENGAS A LA COCINA!-le gritó más su madre 

Harry se rió, y volvió a su tarea de observar a Ginny. Ron fue hasta la cocina, arrastrando las pantuflas. 

-¿Qué quieres, mamá? 

-Ron, pon la mesa, ya 

-De acuerdo mamá-dijo este sin ganas 

Y muy lentamente comenzó a poner la mesa, para que El, Harry, Fred, George, Molly y Arthur, comieran. 

Ginny se entró en la chimenea, y gritó el nombre del local al que se dirigía a comer con Hermione y Luna. 

Al fin, consiguieron sentarse a comer, justo cuando el señor Weasley entraba por la puerta. 

-Buenos días familia! -Exclamó el padre alegre. 

-Hola señor Weasley-le dijo harry 

-Hola papá-exclamaron los gemelos a la vez 

-Hola cariño-Saludó La señora Weasley 

-¿Ron?-dijo el señor Weasley 

Ron estaba medio ausente, pensando (cosa rara en el) Y revolvía los macarrones con el tenedor, sin comer. 

-Esto si que es raro-suspiró Harry al verlo así 

-Si que lo es-coincidió Molly 

Fred y George le dieron una colleja cada uno. 

-Hermanito! Tierra llamando a Ron! Tierra llamando a Ron! Ron, baja de las nubes! 

Ron sacudió la cabeza 

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó antes de ver a su padre-Hola papá. no te vi llegar. 

Harry se rió mientras Arthur se sentaba a la mesa 

-Bueno, papá, ya ves que estaba pensando--- 

-Tu, ¿pensando?- Bromeó George 

-Ron, no sabes-Dijo Fred 

-Ni siquiera-siguió George 

-que quiere decir-Suspiró Fred 

-ESA PALABRA-Acabaron a la vez 

-Ay, dejadme ya!-Se enfadó Ron-Por cierto ¿Adónde fue Ginny? 

-Fue a comer junto a Hermione y Luna. 

-Apuesto a que hablarán de cosas de chicas 

-Si, seguramente hablaran 

-de victor Krum 

-DEJAD DE TURNAROS!-se quejó Ron-No soporto que tengais que decir una frase entre los dos 

-Ya vale chicos-Dijo Molly. Dio un toque de varita una vez acabaron de comer, y todos los platos, todos vacíos excepto el de ron que estaba lleno, volaron a la cocina. 

-Ron, anda, vamos a dormir un poco-Le dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras rápidamente  
Ron le siguió pero no tan rápido. 

Una vez en el cuarto, Harry se sentó en la cama. 

Ron tambien. Pero Harry le indicó que no se durmiera. 

-Ron, Ron, Ron... Analizaré tu situación-Dijo alegremente Harry- Te despiertas de un humor raro, no te quejas cuando te mandan a poner la mesa, aún no dijiste ninguna ocurrencia, no has usado la magia en toda la mañana, ha entrado tu padre y no le has visto... y no comes! Ron, estás enamorado... dime, ¿de quién? 

-No estoy enamorado 

-Si 

-No 

-Si 

-No 

-Si 

-No 

-Si 

-No 

-Si 

-No 

-Si 

-No 

*Al cabo de un rato* 

-Tu ganas, estoy enamorado-Aceptó Ron 

-¿De quién?-Le preguntó Harry 

-De alguien... Yo me voy a volar un rato 

Ron esquivó la pregunta de Harry y salió Corriendo del cuarto 

-¡Ron! ¿Porqué siempre me dejas hablando solo?-se quejó el ojiverde antes de salir tras su amigo pelirrojo 

Se persiguieron por toda la casa, y al fin, Harry atrapó a un Ron aún en pijama, pese a ser ya las seis de la tarde. 

-_Accio escoba!_-dijeron ambos 

Se montaron cada cual en su escoba, y comenzaron a volar, y a pasarse una pelota entre los dos a medida que subían o bajaban en el cielo. 

-Te echo una carrera-Dijo Ron echando a volar más rápido hacia un bosquecillo 

-¡Cuidado Ron!-Le gritó Harry, momentos antes de que Ron se diese con una rama de el bosquecillo por el que pasaban justo en la cara y cayese de la escoba, tras lo cual, Harry fue tras el. 

Desmontó rápidamente de la escoba, para ayudar a su amigo, que llevaba una herida muy fea en la mejilla derecha, sangraba, y se le comenzaba a hinchar. 

-Ron, eres un cabezahueca-le soltó Harry ayudándole a levantarse, y yendo con él riendo y bromeando hacia la madriguera. 

Cuando llegan, la señora Weasley le pone un hielo, y hace que Ron lo aguante hasta que se le pase el dolor. 

Un fuego verde les interrumpió. En la chimenea había una hermosa chica pelirroja, con un escote muy grande, y uno jeans desgastados que les miraba sonriendo. 

-Hola Ginny!-Exclamó primero Harry 

-Hola hermanita!-Le dijo Ron 

-Que tal, chicos... tengo grandes noticias... que no os voy a contar-Dijo con su musical voz antes de correr a la cocina 

-Mamá, mamá! Dijeron que sí!-le dice Ginny a su madre 

-¡Qué bien! y ¿cuándo? 

-Mañana vendrá Herms, la semana que viene Luna... 

Ron se levantó de golpe. 

-¿Hermione? ¿Dijisteis Hermione?-Exclamó emocionado 

-Con que es eso... -Se dijo Harry 

Ron le dio un codazo 

-¿Qué murmuras Harry? 

-¿Yo? nada nada 

-Mas te vale... 

Ginny alcanzó a sentarse en el sofá, junto a los chicos 

Miró a Harry, sin pestañear. Lo veía tan... tan... Harry. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro, a lo que el ojiverde giró la cabeza mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos. Harry sonrió, y Ginny sentía que se derretiría en ese instante. Harry se puso colorado y giró la cabeza de inmediato. Para prestar atención a una interesante conversación sobre quidditch que tenían.  
Ante el panorama de que fueran ya las 9 y aún no había que cenar... Ron y Harry se pusieron a bromear y a hacer el tonto. 

Cada cinco minutos, Ron le preguntaba a Ginny 

-Cuando viene Herms 

-Mañana-decía pacientemente la Pelirroja 

Harry y Ron se pusieron a saltar de aquí para allá con unos caramelos bota-bota de fred y george. 

De pronto Ron le dijo a Ginny sonoramente 

-Hermanita, ¿Cuándo viene Hermione? 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Hermione, con una mini-mochila-bolso colgada al hombro y el casco de la moto bajo el brazo. 

-¿Quieres saber cuándo vengo?-dijo sonriendo 

El pelirrojo se giró de golpe al oír esa voz. La vio allí, de pie. 

Ginny se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga 

-¡Hermione! Te esperábamos para mañana 

-Vine antes, espero que no importe 

-Hermione!-gritó Harry, abrazando tambien a su amiga 

Ron estaba plantado, de pie, frente a Hermione. Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer 

-¿Ron? 

-e-e-e-e-eesstooo... ¡hola herms! 

Hermione dudó si darle un abrazo. Lo miró de arriba a abajo. Su pijama rojo de pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes, dejaba ver mucho. Los músculos del chico parecían haber mejorado considerablemente. Miró a su amigo a la cara. 

-¡Ron! ¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?-Le preguntó acercándose a el tanto que solo separaban sus caras unos centímetros. 

Al pelirrojo se le aceleró el corazón 

-No tiene buena pinta-Dijo la morena- Hay que curarlo. 

Se separó de el, sin dejar que se le notara que estaba hiperventilando (n/a: respirando excesivamente) 

-¡CHICOS A CENAR! -Gritó Molly saliendo de la cocina-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo llegaste ya? 

-Hola señora Weasley-saludó la chica. 

-Anda, hacedle sitio en la mesa. 

Harry le sonrió a Ginny, captó el significado, y ellos dos se sentaron al lado de Fred y George, dejando así a Hermione junto a Ron, el cual estaba paralizado aún en el centro del comedor.

-Ron, se te ve animado...-Le dice Harry sonriendo ante la perspectiva de su pelirrojo amigo cenando, después de no haber comido nada en todo el día. 

-Estoy animado-afirmó este a la vez que daba buena cuenta de las butifarras y las costillas que había cocinado su madre. 

-Ron... nunca cambiarás-Le espetaron Hermione y Ginny. 

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, por parte de fred y george por supuesto, y algún que otro accidente. Finalmente, al acabar, la señora Weasley dio unos toques con la varita y se recogió la mesa. Cada cual comenzó a subir al cuarto. 

Hermione, distraída en sus ensoñaciones, se tropezó con el primer escalón, y Ron, que iba un paso por detrás, no dudó el lanzarse inmediatamente para sujetarla. Cuando la castaña iba a darse con la cabeza contra las escaleras, notó un musculoso brazo aguantándola de la cintura, para impedirle caer. Intentó incorporarse, pero el cuerpo al que correspondía el brazo, la tenía aprisionada en su intento por no caer encima de la muchacha a la que acababa de salvar. El corazón se le puso a cien, podía sentir el aliento de él en la nuca. 

El pelirrojo captó este detalle, y se le aceleró la respiración.

-Esto... Herms, lo siento.-Dijo el pelirrojo ayudándola a levantarse

-No es nada, ROn, gracias por evitar que me cayera- Perdonó esta mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo con el cabello.

-Chicos, chicos, levantaros!-dijo Harry desde arriba de la escalera.

Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente, andando con paso firme escaleras arriba, cada cual a una habitación. 

En cuanto Las chicas entraron a su cuarto, comenzaron a oírse risitas, por parte de la pelirroja.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!- se reía la pelirroja

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-disimulaba esta otra

-Hermione, te conozco más de lo que quisieras... dime sino ¿por que te sonrojaste? ¿por que te podía oír yo el corazón desde ahí arriba?

-No lo se... imaginaciones tuyas

-Vaya... oye, cuéntame tu opción de venir ya... te esperábamos para mañana

-Pues por que mi padre estaba llegando, y me fui ya, no lo soporto! Ai, Ginny... tienes una suerteee

-no tengo suerte, y lo sabes

-Bueno, ahora tenemos suerte las dos...

Las dos chicas se abrazaron, pensando en qué les ocurriría al día siguiente, sin saber, que dos chicos especiales en la otra habitación, no paraban de murmurar.

-Harry, deja de reírte

-Esque pusisteis una cara

-¡No fue mi culpa! Se podía haber roto la cabeza

-Si lo fue, tu la AGARRASTE, y te quedaste TAN PEGADO a ella...

-Si, es fantásticaa-Dijo Ron suspirando, a la vez que agarraba un cojín y lo abrazaba. Recordando lo que él había sentido.

_*Flashback de Ron*__  
Vio el pie de Hermione trastabillar con el escalón. Anticipadamente supo que se caería. El peldaño desgastado crujió, y el pelirrojo dio un gran paso adelante interponiéndo rápidamente su brazo delante de la chica, para que no chocase con el escalón. Notó que la cogía del abdomen, y rodeó este con el brazo, con tal de sujetarla. Notó el abdomen plano, no como antes, si no estilizado. Suspiró, y al darse cuenta de que al poner el brazo había quedado pegado a la chica por detrás, con una mano agarrada a la barandilla y la otra a ella, y únicamente un pie en el suelo, se puso rojo. El pulso se le aceleró. La respiración... Todo tomó un nuevo sentido mientras la tenía abrazada por el abdomen. Entonces notó que ella se intentaba levantar, y se separó de ella, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Probablemente acababa de ser la vez que más cerca de ella había estado. Exceptuando claro está, en la enfermería y cuando hacía un rato ella le había observado la herida en la mejilla.  
-Esto... Herms, lo siento  
*Fin del flashback*_

-Anda Ron, déjate de chorras.-le espetó Harry, quitándole el cojín.

-Si, cierto... Oye Harry, tu que crees... Organicemos un partido de quidditch, ya sabes, en honor a los viejos tiempos...

-Supongo que sería guay... Aunque eso de viejos tiempos--- ¿es el año pasado?

Se rieron, una risa dulce, infantil, sin maldad.

-Prueba esto, como en los viejos tiempos-Dijo el ojiverde ofreciéndole un caramelo extraño.

Ron se puso a graznar, como hacía unos años en Hogwarts. Los dos chicos rieron y comieron caramelos raros, que les hacían emitir sonidos, o ponerse a llorar, o que les crecieran las orejas momentaneamente. Y olvidándose de lo difíciles que son las chicas, aunque solo fuese por un momento. 

*Definitivamente, echaré de menos Hogwarts* Pensó Harry, sin saber que posiblemente volvería.


	4. ¿Acampada? ¡Idea de Ginny!

**CAPITULO 4, ¿ACAMPADA? IDEA DE GINNY**  
El día amaneció soleado. Algunos pajaros cantaban por todo lo alto, mientras parte de la familia Weasley dormía. No se podía decir lo mismo de Harry... el chico miraba la ventana por la cual se colaban unos cuantos rayos de sol sentado en la cama, en silencio. Recordaba las risas de la noche anterior. Pero no fue eso lo que lo había despertado... fue una pesadilla, y la angustia de pensar que nada había acabado se le ponía en la garganta. Un sonoro ronquido de su amigo le sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor. La habitación estaba oscurecida a excepción del contraluz que formaba la mañana. Oyó pasos en el cuarto de al lado, seguramente las chicas. Sonrió y decidió levantarse, sin miramientos, sabía que Ron no se despertaría a menos que la señora Weasley le gritase, o que Fred y George le volcasen un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza.

Caminó despacio, con el pantalón del pijama únicamente, hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta, y fue cuando ya había salido que cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta. La puerta de su cuarto se cerró de golpe, y Harry se asustó. La cosa empeoró cuando notó que a cierta pelirroja parecía habérsele ocurrido la misma idea de salir a dar una vuelta en ese instante. Harry levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una confundida Ginny que lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

Cierto era, ambos chicos habían cambiado mucho. Los entrenamientos de quidditch daban sus frutos, y el torso escuálido y los hombros flacuchos de Harry habían pasado a ser atléticos, de buena constitución, detalle que a la pelirroja no le pasó por alto.  
Harry se sonrojó, poniéndose del color del cabello de su mejor amigo. A Ginny pareció parársele el corazón, momentos antes de volver a latirle, con más fuerza y decisión.

Harry tragó saliva, le había parecido ver en los ojos de ella... no, no era probable.

Abrió rápidamente la puerta del cuarto metiéndose dentro de nuevo.

Ginny se quedó plantada en el pasillo, sin saber muy bien que hacer... Aún podía sentir la cálida mirada del chico, podía ver el color rojo de sus mejillas, y podía recordar cómo la había mirado.

*Ginevra, eso es imposible... tu no eres nada para el... Además... ¿Quién se fijaría en ti? Aparte del inútil de Dean...* le dijo su conciencia

Apartó de la cabeza a su conciencia, dejándola tirada en un rincón de su mente, y comenzó a bajar los escalones lentamente, sin saber que cierto ojiverde la espiaba por la cerradura de la puerta, pensando en lo inalcanzable que ella era para alguien como él.

_Splash_ fue lo primero que oyó Ronald Weasley antes de que un torrente de agua fría le mojara de arriba a abajo.

-¡Fred, George, os voy a matar!-gritó Ron, haciéndose oír por sus hermanos, que desde la puerta soltaban fuertes risotadas.

-Eso sería

-si nos puedieras

-¡ALCANZAR!-dijeron ambos desapareciéndose

Ron suspiró largamente, y decidió que era hora de bajar a desayunar. El olor de tortitas se mezclaba en el aire perfectamente, la madriguera era lugar de familiaridad para cualquiera... cualquiera podía sentirse como en casa en aquel lugar. Respiró sonoramente, haciéndose oír por el muchacho de cabello color azabache que cruzaba por delante de la puerta en esos momentos

-¡Harry!

-¡Ron!

Al parecer las palabras entre ellos sobraban siempre. En realidad entre todos los chicos, cuanto mas corto y menos palabras, mas machos se sentían. Una estupidez, considerándolo desde un punto de vista medio. ((O eso es lo que opino yo jeje))

Harry ya iba completamente vestido, simplemente con una camiseta de manga corta algo ancha para él, y unos sencillos pantalones de chandal. Ron abrió la puerta del armario. No tenía idea de lo que ponerse. Así que hizo como siempre, cerró los ojos, metió la mano, y cogió dos prendas.

Esta vez le tocaron unos tejanos desgastados, y una camiseta a rayas horizontales. Sonrió para sí mismo. Esa camiseta le gustaba.  
Empezó a correr escaleras abajo, tropezando en el último escalón y cayendo al suelo. Desde lo alto de la escalera se oyó una dulce risa.

-Hermione, no te rías.-se quejó Ron

-Es que... tropezaste con lo mismo que tropecé ayer yo...-dijo esta sin parar de reírse.

Aún así, bajó y le tendió la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Mira por donde, tienes la herida peor que ayer...-comentó la morena

-Necesita una enfermera-exclamó George apareciéndose detrás suyo

-Pero la enfermera se tiene que vestir sexy-añadió Fred

-Y Ron necesita muuuuchos, mimitos-Dijeron los dos a la vez riéndose y despareciendo antes de que Hermione les soltara una bofetada a cada uno.

*Lo cierto es que te gustaría que Herms fuese tu enfermera...*Le dijo su conciencia a Ron, mientras sonreía ampliamente con cara de embobado.

*Sabes que te mueres por hacer de enfermera...* se rió la conciencia de la morena

Sacudieron la cabeza casi a la vez, eludiendo los comentarios de sus respectivas conciencias, y mirando de soslayo a dos gemelos, un ojiverde y una pelirroja que les miraban desde lo alto de la escalera.

De uno en uno se sentaron en la mesa, en la cual Molly había puesto un montón de apetitosos manjares dulces para satisfacer a la multitud congregada en aquella casa. Claro que Arthur no estaba con ellos, puesto que se había ido a trabajar, pero igualmente eran muchos.

-Tengo una idea...-Dijo alegremente la pelirroja-¿Nos pasamos a buscar a Luna y nos vamos de acampada?

Todos parecieron asentir a la par, los gemelos dieron un salto cada cual, sabiéndose invitados a pesar de que no habían sido nombrados, Harry a su vez pensó en que sería buen momento de comenzar a acercarse a Ginny sutilmente, y conocerla un poquitín mejor, y claro, Ron pensaba en la idea de salir de casa y alejarse de la mirada acusadora de su madre cada vez que peleaba con Ginny.

Acabaron de desayunar y cada cual fue a su cuarto a preparar una pequeña bolsa, con ropa para tres días, que sería lo máximo que estarían.  
Ron y Harry Pareció que no hacían nada, pues se oía el silencio cerca de su cuarto, en realidad cada uno cogió dos pantalones y dos camisetas más, y unos cuantos caramelos, aparte de la varita. ¿Qué mas podían necesitar?

Los gemelos por su parte, se dedicaron en pensar las mejores bromas para los acompañantes. Caramelos vomitivos, azúcar de mora, y otras ideas estrambóticas de su tienda de bromas, la cual era la única y mas famosa de gran parte de Los Estados Unidos de América y según lo planeado, próximamente del mundo.

Ginny y Hermione, mandaron una lechuza a Luna, avisando de que pasarían a recogerla, y en el monedero encantado de Hermione, metieron todo lo necesario, que se reducía a maquillaje, ropa para una semana, zapatos, accesorios de pelo... ((Cachivaches innecesarios jeje))

Al final, lograron reunirse en la puerta, todos. Se despidieron de Molly y comenzaron a andar, ya era media mañana.

Llegaron a casa de Luna a eso del mediodía, y se encontraron un extraño panorama. Luna, en el jardín, junto a Neville, intentaba plantar algo. Se veía claro que los esperaban, pues dos mochilas en la entrada anunciaban que ya les habían estado esperando.  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron, pese a que Luna se veía mas madura, igualmente era igual de _Friki_ que antaño.

-¡Luna! ¡Neville!

-Hola chicos!-Saludo Luna desde el jardín, abandonando el proyecto de plantar la extraña planta de color azul.

-Hola!-saludó Neville

-Hola Nev, Hola Luna-Les dijeron los Gemelos a la par

-Hola Neville! Hola Luna!-Saludaron Harry y Ron

-Al parecer Neville también viene, ¿cierto?

-Sí, correcto, se pasaba por aquí cuando recibí la lechuza, y quise invitarle

-Me parece bien

-Si, yo pasaba por aquí, iba... a ver a luna

-A, eso está bien

-Dejamos los "está bien" para otro momento-les interrumpió Fred

-La conversación es monótona-Comentó George

-Anda Luna, Neville, coged vuestros trastos, y andando-Sugirió Ginny.

Cuando llevaban una media hora andando, el estómago de Ron rugió, provocando la Risa de Harry, quien a su lado, lo escuchó claramente.

-¿cuanto falta?-Preguntó Hermione

-Ni idea-Dijo Fred

-Ginny se _inventó_ esta excursión, ella sabrá-completó George

-GINNY ¿CUÁNTO FALTA?

-Bueno, supongo que falta... lo que nos de la gana

-¿¡Cóoomooo!?

-Que andamos por andar-tradujo Neville, que callado hasta entonces, procuraba mantener el ritmo.

-Tengo hambre-se quejó Ron

-Lo he notado-Dijo Harry aún riéndose

-Sé que lo has notado, por la forma en que ries-Siseó Ron

-Chicos, no discutan, ¿Ah?-les dijo Hermione interponiéndose entre ellos de lado, dejando así a la vista de Ron, el gran escote que marcaba su camiseta de cuello de pico ((No se si entendéis el tipo de camisetas, aquí las llamamos así))

A Ron aquello le pareció suficiente razón para seguir andando, en pos de toda la compañía que iba delante suyo, en especial de Harry, quien no le quitaba ojo a Ginny ni un momento.

****  
Cuando decidieron parar de andar, se habían adentrado en un pequeño bosque. Hubiese sido tétrico, pero Fred y George, hacían que todo fuese gracioso. Las ramas altas y tupidas de lo árboles, impedían que entrase demasiada luz, y el sotobosque ((el suelo^xD)) se encontraba cubierto al completo de hojas.

-Ginny, estoy HARTO de andar-se quejó Ron

-ANda, hermanito, pacieeeenciaaaaaa

-¡Tengo PACIENCIA pero también HAMBRE!

-Te aguantas

Hermione y Harry se miraron divertidos por la "amable" conversación entre hermanos, y empezaron a reírse, provocando que Ron y Ginny les lanzaran miradas asesinas.

Al fin, Ginny se había parado, era un pequeño claro, suficientemente ancho para una tienda y la hoguera, pero no demasiado grande.

-Fred, creo que Ginny nos gasta una broma

-Yo también lo creo, George

-No será que...

-GINNY ESTÁS COMO UNA CABRA!-Gritó Ron-AQUÍ NO CABE MAS QUE UNA TIENDA!

-¿Quién dijo que fuesen más de una?-exclamó divertida la pelirroja

Luna abrió su mochila, y sacó lo que parecía un trozo de pañuelo blanco. Lo sacudió, y todos se apartaron corriendo, pues una tienda quedó en medio del claro.

ROn y Harry se miraron, llevaban desde el año pasado sin saber de su tienda, y esta parecía igual, aunque tenía chimenea.  
Hermione y Luna entraron, seguidas por Ginny.

Luego de que Fred les diera una colleja a cada uno, Neville, Harry y Ron, también pasaron.  
Aunque los gemelos se mostraron distraídos en una tarea: Hacer una hoguera.

-¿Cómo de alta será?-preguntó Fred

-No se, provemos hasta que no se pueda levantar más el fuego-Dijo George

Dentro de la tienda, cada cual miraba asombrado, aquello no parecería una acampada.  
Las camas estaban perfectamente hechas, había cocina, baño... todo tipo de comodidades, decorado con la más gustosa exquisitez.

-Ah, no-les dijo Luna-Así no se queda

Luna les indicó que se pusieran tras ella, y dio dos grandes golpes de varita, en un flash, la tienda pasó a tener una sola habitación, con unos sacos de dormir en el suelo, y apenas sitio para nueve.

Ron y Harry suspiraron, preferían la otra tienda, montada con camas, cocina, baño... Pero en fin, si no querían cabrear a las chicas...  
Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, parecían muy felices de ver la nueva tienda, No paraban de parlotear sin mas, dejando a Harry y Ron de lado.  
Un grito les sobresaltó

-CHICOS!!! AYUDA!!!

Era Fred. Todos salieron corriendo para encontrarse una superhoguera que superaba las copas de los árboles, tan alta como podía ser, y Fred les miraba riéndose

-Mirad NUESTRA hoguera

-creemos que es

-suficientemente alta

-pero necesitará leña-Decían los gemelos, turnándose por cada dos o tres palabras

-Será mejor que le quitéis altura-Exclamó Hermione

-Se podrían quemar los árboles-explicó Neville

-y eso sería un desastre fatal-acabó Luna

-Bueno, está bien...-dijeron los gemelos-Sosos-murmuraron a la vez que hacían descender la llama de la hoguera hasta que quedó baja.

-Mucho mejor-suspiró Ginny.

Harry y Ron se sintieron sobrar, y con el calor que hacía allá, se quitaron la camiseta y se sentaron lejos de la hoguera, contemplando como el sol bajaba, hasta quedar oculto.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ginny y Hermione dirigieron sus pasos hacia donde estaban los chicos, dejando a Fred, George, Neville y Luna, charlando y riendo en torno a la hoguera.

-Hola chicos-saludó la pelirroja alegremente

Ron y Harry se giraron sobresaltados, Ginny y Hermione detrás suyo, vestidas con un pijama sencillo de camisón...

*Ginny se ve hermosa*pensó Harry, mirando a la pelirroja, y haciendo que una chispa de deseo brillase en sus ojos.

*Que mono se le ve*pensó Ginny sobresaltándose de estar mirándolo como un objeto *no es un objeto, es Harry... y NUNCA se fijará en alguien como yo*

Hermione captó las miradas Harry/Ginny. 

-Ron, ven un momento, te curaré un poco la herida-le explicó agarrándolo de la mano, contacto en el que pareció saltar una chispa. 

Hermione hizo sentarse a Ron en el suelo, dentro de la tienda.

*Se ve que ya tengo enfermera...* Pensó Ron sonriendo, mientras la morena arrodillada le limpiaba la herida.

Hermione se quedó mirando la mejilla de Ron, sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar. Examinó de más cerca esa mejilla roja, inflamada y con le herida infectada. Lo cierto es que al pelirrojo no le importaba demasiado el dolor de la herida, pero no le importaba fingir que sí para tener a tan buena enfermera. Hermione agitó la varita, y se le desinflamó la herida, aunque la experiencia le dijo que con heridas, aunque fuesen así de pequeñas, más valía no aplicar mucha magia.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un Fred con el pelo alborotado y la cara llena de hollín. 

-A ver, enfermera y enfermo, resulta que George y yo conseguimos _crear_ la cena-dijo con un tono sarcástico que a Ron y Hermione no se les pasó por alto- así que salid a cenar. 

-Ya vamos, Fred, no tendrás un poco de musgo de sangre por ahí, ¿no? 

-mmm no, eso no entra en el repertorio de bromas Weasley... 

Hermione y Ron, salieron siguiendo a Fred de la tienda, y vieron que George se encontraba en un estado parecido al de Fred, se rieron al verlos con la cara llena de cenizas y hollín, y el pelo alborotado, y luego divisaron que su_cena_ consistía en unos seis conejos quemados. 

Al lado de la pequeña hoguera de los Weasley, estaban Luna y Neville sentados, hablando de algún tema muy interesante, como los snorkaks de cuerno arrugado. Y a su lado, Harry y Ginny hablaban tranquilamente, evitando comentarios de Fred o George, Ron se sentó al lado de su ojiverde amigo, y Hermione al lado de Ginny. 

-¿Qué tal les fue la sesión de enfermería?-preguntó pícaramente Harry 

-Oh, vaya, Hermione me deshinchó un poco la inflamación, y luego entro Fred 

-Si, no le hice nada más por que la magia podría hacerle mal, con heridas mejor no usar la magia.-replicó Hermione 

-Ya, seguro-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y mirando a Hermione con cara de "sé-qué-te-está-pasando" a lo que Hermione le devolvió una mirada de "sé-que-lo-sabes" muy emotiva. 

Gran parte de la cena transcurrió riéndose y bromeando, contando ocurrencias o relatos, y cualquier tontería que se les ocurriese en ese momento. Acabada la cena, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron ((si, los puse alfabeticamente jeje)) se fueron a dormir, dejando a Neville y Luna muy entretenidos fuera.

Habían andado hasta un lugar desde donde se veía la luna, y se habían sentado a conversar. Pero en determinado momento, se quedaron en silencio. 

Luna miró a aquel muchacho que esa noche había cautivado su atención, se fijó en lo mucho que había cambiado su constitución, en todo lo que les había pasado desde que el sombrero gritara "gryffindor" y "hufflepuff" para ambos chicos, las aventuras que habían vivido al lado de Harry y compañía. 

Neville ya no era aquel muchachito asutadizo y algo regordete que recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando orientación. No, ahora Neville era definitivamente otro chico. Su pelo moreno ya le caía hasta la altura de los hombros, y la verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien. Sus hombros eran anchos, y al parecer había adelgazado. 

Neville por su parte se quedó mirando la expresión divertida de esos ojos claros que había añorado en vacaciones, y sonrió al recordar a Luna, lo rara que se la veía de lejos, y lo buena persona que era en realidad. Se fijó en su abdomen plano, en los hombros delicados de la rubia, se perdió en sus curbas, observándola bien. Subió la mirada y se perdió en sus ojos alocados... 

Casi sin darse cuenta, se habían levantado, y se miraban en uno al otro a los ojos. 

lo hago? se decía Neville

Porfavor, que lo haga de repetía Luna en su cabeza

-Luna, yo...-comenzó el moreno, pero fue silenciado por los dedos de ésta, que se posaron suavemente en los labios de él, mandándole callar.

Fue un suspiro, Luna y Neville alzaron los ojos al cielo, y cruzó una estrella fugaz. Luna sonrió, no necesitaba palabras, y posó sus labios delicadamente en los del chico, sin saber tan solo por qué lo hacía. 

Cuando se separaron, no estaban colorados, no estaban nerviosos... Solo había dos personas capaz de dar aquel paso sin inmutarse, solo había dos personas así de raras... Ellos dos.

Harry no podía dormir, al parecer Ron sí. Y vio como las sombras de Hermione y Ginny se deslizaban afuera, sin perder tiempo ni hacer ruido, salió tras ellas. Las alcanzó al poco de andar, pero ellas lo mandaron callar y miraron la escena que se desarrolaba delante suyo. Luna y Neville. 

Cuando los dos dieron el paso, Hermione y Ginny, arrastrando a Harry, volvieron a la tienda. 

-Tu estás rematadamente loco 

-¿cómo se te ocurre seguirnos?-recriminó la pelirroja, pese a estar más que encantada de que las hubiera seguido. 

-Sé que estoy loco...-dijo el jovencito de pelo color azabache justo antes de tirarse literalmente en el saco de dormir, para conseguir quedar igual de dormido que Ron, cosa que no tardó en suceder. 

Ginny y Hermione, al fin lograron hacer lo propicio, dormirse, para que Luna y Neville no sintieran obligación de dar explicaciones al volver. 

Hermione se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios. *Si Ron fuera sensible... a lo mejor algún día a mi me pasaría* Se durmió con esos pensamientos en la mente. 

Y ninguno de los jóvenes allí dormidos sabía que pronto dejarían de estar así de tranquilos... probablemente algo les "agitaría"


	5. Una broma de muy mal gusto

**CAPITULO 5, UNA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO**  
El segundo día de acampada, amaneció tranquilo, probablemente todos habían dormido bien, o mal, pero eso era cuestión de cada uno. Sin ánimos de despertar a todos los allí dormidos, Hermione, la primera en despertarse, salió a darse una vuelta. El aroma cálido de la mañana, indicaba que eran finales de verano, tras lo cual, Ginny volvería a Hogwarts.

Ando hasta un lugar algo apartado... Se sentó en una roca, a ver correr el agua de un pequeño riachuelo que se asentaba en medio de la maleza... Los silbidos de los pájaros, alentaban a dormirse de nuevo, y la suave brisa, te incitaba a echar a correr, ser libre... Pero ella solamente suspiró...

Algo mas tarde en la tienda, cierta rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue levantarse tranquilamente, sin tardanza. Se quedó parada al ver que Faltaban tres personas... No vio a su amiga morena... Y tampoco a los gemelos... No se alarmó, tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que si algo iba mal, saldrían con la suya sin ayuda...

Justo en el momento, Luna recordó lo pasado la noche anterior, le embargó una sensación de felicidad incomparable... Luna era chica de pocas palabras (raras, pero pocas) hasta que hubo conocido a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville y por supuesto Ginny, y a partir de ahí, había empezado a hacer amigos, aunque como estos cinco, ninguno.

Se sacudió la cabeza, y salió de la tienda lentamente. Sin despertar a nadie. Creyó que la presencia de Hermione era fuerte, y se dejó llevar por instinto, dispuesta a encontrar a su amiga.

A la par que caminaba, se agachó a contemplar un pequeño arbusto, con unos frutos azules... Pero lo que la alarmó fue que faltaban frutos, y a deducir por cómo olían, dudó que hubiese sido algún animal.

Al poco rato de andar, encontró a Hermione con los ojos cerrados simplemente pensando. Se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Herms

-Ah, Hola Luna.

-¿Por qué madrugaste?

-No tenía sueño...

-Hermione... ¿te puedo contar algo?

-claro-contestó la morena, aunque a sabía lo que sería

-Pues... anoche... bueno... esto... Neville... yo...

-¿siiiii...?

-nos besamos-soltó de golpe

Hermione tomó su primer impulso, abrazar a su rubia amiga, que le devolvió el abrazo. y al quedar así, pudo ver una sombra escabullirse por detrás de algún matojo... Entrecerró los ojos... pero desistió.

-Te apoyo, Luna... pero dime... ¿cómo fue?

-pues...-y así Luna le relató lo ocurrido, aunque Hermione ya lo sabía, asentía y se emocionaba...

_Si Ron hiciese eso..._ pensó... _pero no, es un insensible..._

__________________________________________________________________________________--

Ron abrió los ojos sobresaltado, con la sensación de que TODO iba mal...

Se levantó rápidamente, y echó a andar a la puerta, cansado, y en el instante que parpadeó tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con Neville y caer encima de Harry, los únicos dormidos en esos momentos. El ojiverde alarmado, con su pijama amarillo abrió los ojos de golpe, a tiempo de ver la cara de Ron cerca de la suya.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-gritó Neville

-RON, ¿pero qué...?-gritó Harry

-Nada, me tropecé

-lógico en ti, ¿no?

Ron sacudió su pelo alborotado, y se levantó cuidándose mucho de no tocar a Harry en zonas... privadas.

Neville aún dolorido en el costado por haberle pisado Ron, se incorporó, y miró con cara de sueño a los chicos.

-Neville, dime... ¿Qué pasó ayer con Luna?-preguntó pícaramente el ojiverde.

-Pues... pues... e-e-e-esto... nos besamos-dijo con tono suplicante y rojo por completo...

-¡Viva Neville!-gritó Ron, sentándose al lado de Neville.-Cuenta, cuenta

-Fue... mágico

-Eee... Neville, nosotros ya somos mágicos

-No en ese sentido... fue... algo nuevo... especial...

-¿no habías besado a nadie?-preguntó Ron

-¿Y que si no lo había hecho? Yo tampoco- dijo Harry con resignación, ya todos habían besado a alguien, menos el.((Lo siento, ODIO A CHO, y Harry en mi fick NUNCA se besó con ella))

Ron miró a su amigo, alarmado por confesiones recientes, y Neville en cambio le sonrió

-Oh, tranquilo, créeme, mejor besar a nadie, que besar a la persona equivocada, ¿eh Ron?-sugirió Neville refiriéndose a alguien muy plasta llamada Lavender.

-Oh, Lavender... sabéis que no la quise nunca ni la querré...

-Lo sabemos-dijo Harry

-Vamos a comer algo-exclamó Ron, levantándose.

Al fin, en pie, se dirigió a la abertura de la tienda, y salió a respirar aire fresco.

-¡Hola hermanito!-saludaron Fred y George a Ron, que llevaba puesto el pijama azul. Le apoyaron las manos en los hombros y notó magia, en el momento en el que una vibración se apoderó de él, y Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ginny y Luna empezaron a Reírse, se dio cuenta de algo...

Iba en bóxers, y no unos cualquieras... ¡unos con corazoncitos rosas!

_Ron se ve bien... Si, está muy bien... puede que algún dia... Pero qué hombros!! fíjate que brazos!!_ pensó Hermione arqueando una ceja, y justo luego bajó la mirada un poco mas abajo, inspeccionando... Cuando llegó a ciertas partes que se marcaban, se puso roja... Los bóxers marcaban mucho...

Se puso rojo de inmediato, se libró de Fred y George, que se reían sin parar, y al instante, su ropa apareció, dando fin al espejismo de estos dos hermanos tan molestos, y a esta broma de mal gusto...


	6. ¿¡Un cuento de hadas o una broma?

**CAPITULO 6, ¡¿Un Cuento De Hadas o Una Broma?! **

Lo de Ron no fue fácilmente olvidado, sobretodo por Hermione, pero el resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad. A los gemelos no se les veía desde lo ocurrido con Ron, y no habían aparecido para comer, por tanto Hermione, Ginny y Luna, tuvieron que cocinar algunas de las provisiones.

-Oye Ron, aún no nos contaste quién te compró los bóxers-le preguntó Ginny medio muerta de risa

-Te digo que me gastaron una broma

-No es verdad-repuso el ojiverde-se que tienes esos bóxers... no sabía que te los pusieras

-Será que se los pone por alguien en especial-sugirió Neville

-¡¿Serás...?!-exclamó Ron acabando de asimilar el significado de lo de Neville, tras lo cual echó a correr hacia el, con clara intención de golpearlo, aunque fuese solo de broma.

Hermione y Luna se reían mucho viéndoles así de críos, y Ginny ya se iba a morir de la risa, ya no aguantaba...

Harry observaba desde un ángulo calmado, sopesando las probabilidades de que uno u otro vencieran.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-saludaron de golpe los dos gemelos apareciendo de detrás de unos arbustos

Ron y Neville dejaron de pelear, para acercarse a los gemelos. Pero Hermione se veía claramente enfadada.

-¿¡por qué desaparecisteis!?

-Esto...

-bueno...

-estuvimos...

-Si...

-Haciéndoos un regalo-finalizaron tras un largo tartamudeo doble, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Fred buscó algo en su bolsillo, y sacó una bolsita de caramelos. Con sumo cuidado introdujo dos dedos y sacó uno de color rosa y azul. Se lo tendió a Harry

-Será para la tienda-dijo George

-pero queremos-dijo Fred

-Que TU lo pruebes ya... considéralo un regalo

-Lo llamamos ECDHDTLC

-Esto... ¿que te parece si lo dejamos en ECDH?

-de acuerdo

Los dos gemelos discutían, pero Neville carraspeó, provocando que se detuvieran

-Ah, si!-dijo fred sacando otro caramelo, de aspecto arenoso

-Esto es...

-Te en caramelo!-dijo tendiéndoselo a Ginny

-¿Para qué quiero yo te?-preguntó esta

-Esta bueno-finalizó George

-Y para Luna... Esto!-exclamó Fred tendiéndole un caramelo color gris

-Si te lo comes... te peinas automaticamente, usalo dentro de un rato-explicó George

-Estos dos... para Ron y Hermione-dijeron los gemelos dándoles unos caramelos color rojo

-no hacen nada, son caramelos de fresa-se rió george

-Y por ultimo, Para neville tenemos... El caramelo de... Nada!

-Si, te lo comes y de pronto te entra hambre... asi que usalo...

-Bueno adios

Se fueron por donde habian venido. Dejando a Harry contemplando el caramelo con gesto curioso, al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Hermione se guardó el caramelo en el bolsillo, sabía que no era prudente usarlo, al igual que Neville.

A diferencia de ellos, Hermione miró complacida su caramelo. un caramelo normal y corriente, sin trucos, sin falsedades... solo un caramelo. Usando el dedo indice y el pulgar se lo introdujo en la boca. No era un caramelo normal, sabia a fresa mas que ningun otro caramelo. La sorpresa también le duró a Ron, quien no sabía cómo habían logrado eso...

Ginny se levantó, con paso firme, cogió un vaso.

-_Aguamenti_-dijo ginny haciendo que el vaso se llenase de agua, y todo seguido, con otro hechizo la calentó. No era lo suficientemente mayor para usar hechizos, pero en vista del éxito del año anterior, lo tenía permitido.

Ginny metió el caramelo, que hizo _puff_ y se convirtió en te.

Le dio un largo trago, tras lo cual, para ella todo se volvió confuso, y entró en una especie de espacio intertemporal unicamente existente en su mente. Aunque por fuera, Ginny se sentó sobre la roca, inmóvil.

Harry y Neville hicieron lo propio, y se tragaron sus caramelos, harry creyó que disminuía, y entró en el pequeño espacio intertemporal. Aunque en realidad estaban ya Ginny, Luna, Ron, Harry, Neville y Hermione, que no había resistido el impulso de probar el caramelo, allá dentro.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, ¿qué lugar era ese? Parpadeó varias veces, y de su boca salió un sonido extraño, un _croack,_ como el de las ranas. Miró alrededor, Había unos árboles preciosos, y unas flores maravillosas. Él estaba en lo alto de un pozo, fue a dar un paso pero... no tenía piernas ni manos... tenía algo raro... ¿ancas?

Por el camino de losas de piedra, se acercaba una doncella, con prisas. El cabello castaño se le recogía en un par de trenzas que colgaban por delante, y un vestido rudo pero bonito, que le daba confianza. Debía ir a algún sitio, pero no sabía adonde, se encontraba confusa... Optó por irse al palacio.

Harry vio como la chica de extraño aspecto pasaba hacia un hermoso palacio que se podía distinguir claramente, pues el pozo, los árboles y las flores, sin duda formaban parte del jardín de ese castillo. Harry logró adivinar como mover las ancas, pues saltó del pozo al suelo, y comenzó a avanzar de camino a dondequiera que fuese la chica morena.

Pese a lo que parecía que cansase, saltar era sencillo, al menos así lo notó Harry, aunque claro, el ahora era un sapo.

Avanzando poco a poco, llegaron ante las puertas color ébano, del palacio. Se encontraban abiertas. Y cerca de aquellas puertas, una hermosa chica pelirroja, con el pelo suelto y un bonito vestido de princesa, reparó en la presencia del sapo.

Se agachó hacia él, y lo cogió en las manos. Lo observó de cerca, aunque por supuesto, Harry tambien la observó.

Ella tenía los ojos marrones, llenos de paz y alegría, las pecas de su cara, dejaban claro que pese a ser una princesa, también tenía defectos, y sus labios rosados, tan... perfectos...

Pero la chica lo miraba con curiosidad, y tras una larga pausa, lo metió en un pliegue del vestido que actuaba como bolsillo. Harry asomó la cabeza, y se dispuso a disfrutar del camino.

Entraron en la sala del trono, donde un bufón pelirrojo, entretenía a una dama con porte alto, que se sentaba al lado de un valeroso rey. El bufón, también tenía pecas, al igual que la princesa, pero él no paraba de moverse de formas extrañas, haciendo piruetas, con un gracioso sombrero de cascabeles. ((Perdóname ron T.T))

-Buenos días, madre-saludó la princesa a aquella hermosa mujer rubia

-Hija mía...

-Buenos días padre-dijo inclinando la cabeza al que parecía ser el rey.

_Un rey muy joven..._ observó Harry

Toda la corte se inclinó ante aquella princesa, Harry se quedó asombrado desde su precaria posición, a lo mejor lo tiraban a la sopa... Intentó tranquilizarse, pero lo único que logró fue atormentarse aún más.

-Padre, madre, subiré a mi cuarto-Dijo la pelirroja

-De acuerdo princesa-murmuró el chico que parecía ser el rey.

-Cuidado con los nurgels-exclamó la rubia.

-Lo tendré-exclamó antes de girarse, y encontrarse con el bufón pelirrojo

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Oye, Reinaldo, te he dicho que no vayas de bufón por la vida, compórtate como el hermano que deberías ser.((una imitación a Ronald = reinaldo xDD))

-¿Y si no quiero, hermanita? Déjame recordarte que he RENUNCIADO AL TRONO-explicó sacando la lengua

-No os peleéis-dijo la Reina

La pelirroja princesa subió corriendo a su habitación, y sacó al atemorizado Harry del bolsillo. Lo depositó con cuidado sobre lo que parecía un escritorio, seguramente de ébano. La habitación entera era de esa madera, aparte de roble, por lo que tenía un aspecto rústico.

-Espero que no te escapes, principito-dijo la princesa antes de salir dando saltitos afuera del cuarto, y dejando a Harry atontado sobre el escritorio.

----------------  
_Hermione_  
La castaña abrió los ojos, lentamente, como si se tratase de un sueño, y en cierto modo parecía serlo. Se acomodó lentamente, y miró el cuarto en busca de su reloj, pero no parecía haber nada moderno.

-ASÓMATE AL BALCÓN, VERÁS SALIENDO EL SOL...-Cantó una voz desde debajo de la ventana. Hermione se asomó allá, y vio una cara pecosa que le sonaba mucho, con una cara muy dulce y envuelta con una melena pelirroja.

-Oh Rei-le salió automaticamente ese nombre, pese a creer que antes jamás lo había oído

-Eres muy bella... lo sabes, se que lo sabes...

-Me lo recuerdas caaada día-dijo la castaña

-Es que no tienes espejos...

-Lo se... Rei, lo se... Anda, deja de venir disfrazado de trobador...

-Lo siento, soy un trovador

-eres el heredero

-No, he renunciado

-¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!

-He renunciado

-¿Por qué?

-por ti

-Oh, vaya, esa cabeza desordenada tuya, nunca cambiará... Será mejor que te vayas ya al palacio... anda ves... luego voy yo

El pelirrojo cogió el camino, dejando a la castaña cambiándose de ropa.

Salió al aire, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, ya casi había olvidado su vida, solo sabía que estaba allí, que al parecer era feliz... Y siguió andando, tarareando una alegre canción, por eso no vio la ranita de ojos verdes y saltones que estaba subida en el pozo...

---------------------------------  
_Harry_

Allí en la habitación no tenía mucho que hacer, y haciendo caso omiso de no moverse, comenzó a explorar en profundidad, y descubrió el pequeño balcón que poseía. Saltó hasta allí, y quedó maravillado ante la extensa vista que se veía, los árboles se inclinaban mecidos por el viento, un pequeño riachuelo corría arriba y abajo, como si jugase tranquilamente. Los pájaros volaban tranquilamente, pero sin preocupación, y a lo lejos se podía observar un prado verde.

Al lado de aquel pozo que Harry tan bien recordaba por ser lo primero que vio, pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar a un chico pelirrojo que identificó como el bufón-hermano de la princesa, y una morena, a la que había seguido para llegar al castillo.

Un alegre pájaro carpintero se posó en las barandillas mirando con curiosidad esa ranita verde que miraba el paisaje maravillado. Harry le devolvió la mirada y encontró algo sorprendente, un brillo de inteligencia.

Otro pájaro idéntico e igual de alegre se paró al lado de ese.

-Ei ranita, ¿te perdiste?

-¿Quizás te comiste nuestros caramelos?

Harry no se lo podía creer, esos dos pájaros tenían la voz de Fred y George, y le hablaban. Se cayó desde la barandilla donde se apoyaba, y fue a parar al balcón. Los pájaros Fred y George rieron sonoramente, y bajaron hasta donde él estaba.

-Harry, hasta que no te de un beso, no serás tu de nuevo

-No hay excepciones

-Ninguna

Harry se quedó pensativo.

-Habla-le espetó el primer pájaro

Harry se sorprendió. _¿Puedo hablar?_

-Croak! Croak!

-Al parecer no sabe hablar George

-No, Fred...

Echaron a volar sin mas, sin despedirse, sin pararse a pensar en el pobre Harry que se quedaba allí tirado, sin ayuda. Justo entonces se abrió la puerta...


End file.
